Guido Mista
Guido Mista (グイード・ミスタ, Guīdo Misuta) é um dos personagens principais da Parte V: Vento Aureo e um membro da Gangue do Buccellati. Personalidade A característica mais notável do Mista é sua recusa a ter qualquer coisa a ver com o número 4; se for mencionado, ele se tornará imediatamente sério e paranóico. Mista também diz acreditar em Deus num nível fundamental; Curiosamente, sempre que em perigo, ele vai sempre pensar "Vou certamente ser salvo!" ou "Isso vai definitivamente passar!", e isso sempre acontece após ele dizer isso. Isto, no entanto, nunca é demonstrada na manga, com exceção de um perfil de personalidade. História Desde sua adolescência, Mista estava vivendo por conta própria. Ele gostava de uma vida despreocupada apesar de quase sempre estar pobre. Ele gostava de dormir, assistir o nascer e o pôr do sol e do cheiro de vinho e comida. Quando via meninas bonitas ele saudava elas calorosamente, e já que não tinha dinheiro, ele iria ficar perto da entrada do cinema para bater nas pessoas que passavam para roubar dinheiro ou objetos de valor. Ocasionalmente, ele seria pego por policiais e enviado para a prisão. Apesar de geralmente viver uma vida agradável. Uma noite, quando Mista tinha dezessete anos de idade, ele estava andando e viu um homem batendo em uma mulher em um carro. Não parecia ser um simples assalto e a mulher estava em mau estado, por isso Mista se sentiu obrigado a interferir. Considerando-se a personalidade de Mista, não foi uma surpresa que ele entrou em ação. Ele torceu o braço do homem, puxou-o para fora do carro e bateu com o joelho no peito dele. O homem parecia um vagabundo normal, mas havia dois amigos do homem no carro também. O ferido não queria que seus amigos vissem ele num estado tão patético, e por isso ele se sentiu compelido a retaliar contra os ataques de Mista. O homem puxou uma arma do bolso e disparou duas vezes, mas não importa o quão perto ele chegou de Mista, todas as suas balas erraram. O homem começou a entrar em pânico e disparou sua arma ainda mais rapidamente. Mas ainda assim as balas não o acertavam. No pânico, os outros dois homens pegaram suas armas e também dispararam contra Mista, e mais uma vez, ele não foi atingido. Foi nessa época que Mista se tornou alguma forma consciente de sua capacidade única. Entre os tiros, Mista pegou uma das armas dos homens e, lentamente, pegou as balas e recarregou a arma. Então, com a atitude de um atirador de elite corajoso, ele disparou contra os rostos dos três homens perfeitamente. Mista foi capturado pela polícia e condenado a uma pena de quinze a trinta anos de prisão. Embora ele quase tenha perdido sua vida e só matou os homens em legítima defesa, ninguém acreditava que ele poderia pegar e recarregar uma arma durante um fogo cruzado sem se machucar, sem mencionar que recarregar a arma mostrou a sua intenção de matar os homens. Mista, que tinha abraçado a vida, começou a se perguntar se ele iria realmente passar trinta anos de sua juventude na cadeia. No entanto, a notícia do incidente do Mista chamou a atenção de Buccellati. Ele acreditava que Mista tinha um espírito forte e era habilidoso com armas, mas sabia Mista não duraria dois anos de prisão. Usando a influência da quadrilha para mudar o veredicto de Mista, Buccellati fez com que Mista tomar-se o teste da flecha do Polpo. Vento Aureo (2001) Ele é introduzido como parte da Gangue do Buccellati na Passione. Não muito tempo depois, Buccellati prossegue indo para o local do tesouro secreto de Polpo. A busca se revela frustrante para o grupo, vendo como ele se encontrou desinflado por Soft Machine no caminho para a Ilha de Capri. Após a derrota do usuário de Soft Machine, a equipe descobre que ele tem um cúmplice esperando na ilha para que, dessa forma ele e Giorno recebem o dever de matá-lo. Mista encontra o parceiro de Zucchero, Sale, e dá início à perseguição. Sua batalha leva-os para o topo de um caminhão onde Mista tem dificuldade para lidar com o Stand de Sale, que pode impedir suas balas de perfurar sua carne e enviá-las de volta para ele. Apesar de estar com pouca munição e sofrer de ferimentos de bala, Mista derrota Sale usando sua posição para dividir uma bala em dois e apontando para outra bala que parou em frente à cabeça de Sale, empurrando um fragmento de bala na cabeça de Sale, nocauteando-o, mas não o matando. Após isso, Buccellati dá o tesouro de Polpe para Belcaro, promovendo-o a classificação de capo. A equipe recebe sua primeira missão: Para proteger a filha do patrão, Trish e trazê-la para ele. Depois de receber instruções do chefe a equipe do Buccellatti aborda um trem enquanto se escondem no interior de Coco Jumbo. Mista é o primeiro a notar que a equipe está sob ataque do Stand de Prosciutto, quando percebeu o envelhecimento rápido de Narancia. Ao deixar a tartaruga com Buccelati, Mista é imediatamente atacado pelo stand de Pesci, que começa a entrar nele, mas Mista é capaz de impedir isso antes que o gancho atingisse seu cérebro. Mista tem Pesci na mira da arma, mas é envelhecido por Proscuitto, que havia se disfarçado como uma vítima de seu Stand. Mista é incapacitado, mas é capaz de enviar um de seus Sex Pistols para dar gelo para Buccelati e avisá-lo sobre o inimigo. Purple Haze Feedback As informações abaixo derivam de uma Light Novel não escrita por Araki. Sendo assim, podem ser canônicas ou não. Ele se tornou o #2 da Passione e o subchefe de Giorno após a derrota de Diavolo. Entretanto, ele não gosta disso muito, já que 2 ao quadrado é 4. Ele considera que Polnareff (que agora é Consigliere) o #2 e se intitula como o #3. Ele é quem encontra Fugo no Giuseppe Meazza, e ordena que ele ajude a gangue a eliminar os grupos de drogas, com a penalidade de morte caso ele falhe. Video Games GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind Mista faz sua primeira aparição num video game como um dos personagens jogáveis no jogo de PS2. Mista é um personagem bastante único no jogo, já que ele não usa seus punhos ou nenhum ataque do estilo “ora ora”, já que ele é um pistoleiro, seu ataque principal é atirar contra seu oponente (até 6 balas, número de balas que aparecem acima da barra de vida de Mista) e recarregar sua arma quando ele quiser. Quando Sex Pistols é ativado, se Mista atirar normalmente, as balas vão tentar seguir a direção do inimigo. Adicionalmente, se um certo botão for segurado, Mista vai começar a falar “Número Um! Dois! Três! Cinco! Seis! Sete!” (ou pelo menos quantas balas o jogador quiser carregar), fazendo com que Sex Pistols se concentrem em só uma bala. Depois de atirar, se o inimigo for atingido, Sex Pistols vai começar a ricochetear a bala baseada no número de vezes que o jogador carregou o Stand. Mista também pode colocar um Sex Pistol em qualquer lugar do estágio, depois disso se ele atirar em qualquer direção, a bala vai seguir a posição do Stand, que vai imediatamente chutar a bala na direção do inimigo. Se em qualquer momento da batalha Mista tiver apenas 4 balas sobrando, uma frase vai aparecer no topo da tela dizendo “Droga, porque tinha que sobrar só quatro balas!?”. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle Mista volta no jogo de PS3, um personagem jogável, ele foi confirmado junto com Giorno, Kakyoin e Polnareff. Os movimentos de Mista são totalmente baseados na sua última aparição nos games, ele usa Sex Pistols para atirar e ricochetear balas contra o oponente, mas já que All-Star Battle é um jogo de luta, Mista também pode colocar Sex Pistols no ar. O único movimento novo de Mista permite que ele ataque o oponente com o joelho numa investida. Até mesmo os símbolos de bala permanecem encima de sua barra de HHA/GHA. Seu HHA é “I’ll shoot the hell out of you!”, no qual ele atira uma bala, que é quebrada em 7 pedaços por seu Stand, que são lançados contra o inimigo (parecido com sua luta contra Kraftwork). Seu GHA é “Now I’m serious”, onde ele atira uma bala que é redirecionada por Sex Pistols múltiplas vezes antes de acertar o inimigo. Junto com o resto do elenco da PART V e Hermes, Mista é o único personagem que pode ativar o Preparedness Mode (onde os ataques inimigos não fazem o jogador recuar). A “má sorte” de Mista permanece no jogo, novamente, se Mista tiver apenas 4 balas sobrando, ele vai começar a perder 2/5 de sua barra de HHA/GHA. Se Mista lutar contra Polnareff em ASB, antes de lutar eles terão um diálogo especial, onde Mista diz “Você não é o Polnareff, a Tartaruga?” e Polnareff se pergunta se o Stand de Mista é relacionado ao de Hol Horse. Curiosamente o esquema de cores de Mista é o mesmo usado no desenho do artista Falcoon. Galeria MistaProfile.png|O perfil de Mista Guidomista2.png|Artwork de Mista Mistaferimento.jpg|Mista usa um grampeador para fechar um ferimento 100 mista2.jpg|Mista como um action figure esverdeado Mista ASB.jpg|Mista em All-Star-Battle Mistadance.gif|A dança de Mista em ASB Curiosidades *Mista acredita que o número 4 é azarado devido a eventos de sua infância e o fato de que o número 4 no idioma japonês é semelhante a palavra “morte”. Ironicamente, seu Stand é semelhante a habilidade de Emperor, a quarta carta no deck de Tarô. Adicionalmente, a carta de tarô do Enforcado mostra um homem pendurado pelo pé de cabeça pra baixo –em quase todos os casos as pernas estão cruzadas no formato de um número 4. * Quando seu corpo foi trocado pelo de Trish Una, ela comenta sobre a quantidade de pelos no corpo de Mista, tendo pelos até mesmo nos dedos, e que seu cheiro é horrível. No fim da série ele confirma esse fato e ele e Trish fazem graça disso. * A arma de Mista é semelhante a uma Smith and Wesson Centennial, devido a falta de um cão. *Ele não gosta de vizinhos que tocam guitarra enquanto ele tenta dormir e seus heróis são Roberto Baggio e Monica Bellucci. * Mista é semelhante a Polnareff no fato de que perto do fim da série, ele está mais próximo do protagonista principal do que o outro companheiro principal. Polnareff aparenta ser o amigo mais próximo de Jotaro no fim da Parte 3, ao invés de Noriaki Kakyoin, enquanto Mista está mais próximo de Giorno no fim da série ao invés de Bruno Buccellati. Ambos Polnareff e Mista se tornam amigos próximos de seus respectivos JoJos antes da morte do outro companheiro principal. *Em outr similaridade, de todos os membros da Gangue do Buccellati, Mista, junto com Giorno e Trish Una, foram os únicos sobreviventes da quinta aventura, enquanto Polnareff, Jotaro e Joseph foram os únicos sobreviventes da terceira aventura. *Mista é um dos únicos dois personagens da série que possui um Stand especializado em armas, o outro sendo Hol Horse. Com essa idéia em mente, um dos trailers de All Star Battle mostra Mista e Hol Horse juntos como rivais, numa batalha nomeada “GUN AND GUN”. *No Top 10 Personagens Favoritos de Araki em 2000, Mista foi colocado em 7º lugar, sendo o quarto personagem da Parte 5. Categoria:Personagens da Parte V